Of Bats and Bows
by rynnsloveless
Summary: Collections of SpeedyxRobinRobinxSpeedy drabblesoneshots. Assorted ratings.
1. The Anniversary

_I don't own Teen Titans or anything associated with it. Heck, I don't own anything._

_Well maybe a snack bag of half eaten peanut butter crackers…_.

* * *

"It's your fault _boy-wonder"_

"Shut up"

"You just HAD to let your ego decide for you, right?"

"Shut up, Speedy!"

"Why should I? It's your fault were stuck in a fucking steel room with no way out until the others find us after there fights. Are you sure you didn't have any emotions towards this? Your idea of fun?" I snarled.

Robin coughed. "It's actually titanium." He seemed to shrink.

I glared.

_Slade_. Fucking _Slade_. It was his fault.

If he hadn't provoked Robin, then I wouldn't be locked in a fucking titanium room, with no way out waiting for the other Titans to end their battles with Slade's decoys and come and find us. Have I said that we had no way of getting out? No. Okay, well, we don't.

Did I mention the best part?

Today was my one year anniversary with Dick.

_One. Year. Anniversary._

The longest I've been with anyone. Usually I got bored with them by now. Way before now. It was a pattern. Sleep with them (several times), then kick them out within a month of starting up the relationship. But Robin was different. I took him on dates, a picnic even (although it ended badly). And we didn't just have a physical relationship. Even in the beginning of our relationship, I wanted more of him. Not just his body, his mind. Soul even?

God I was horrible at this love stuff.

I've been going soft. I frowned and crossed my arms.

Shit. I'm pouting. What's Dick doing to me?

Lately I've been feeling happy for no reason. On more than one occasion, Bee has caught me singing or humming some stupid song,but luckily I think she forgot about the whole incident about me serenading a mustard bottle after one particular date. Or maybe it was the ten dollars I slipped her to 'forget' the whole incident.

She calls it love. Sometimes she'll say puppy love but that occurs more with her and 'Sparky'.

Aqualad calls it lust, but it goes deeper than that. And I still think he's jealous of Robin. Then again, he'd been seen talking to Kid Flash several times on the communicator.

Robin sighed and leaned against a wall, then a second later slid down it to sit.

"I'm sorry" He has his head in his hands and his knees drawn up to his chest.

I'm an ass. I always think of myself. I forgot that he might be sorry about locking us in here. He makes me think of things in new perspectives with just the simplest things.

I sat down next to him.

"No. Sorry for being a ass. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen." I sighed. God, I was such a bad boyfriend. Please dump my ass now Dick and find yourself a girl who can give you a good life and can say 'I love you' easily without wondering what you think.

A year and we haven't said it once to each other. Christ. _Why_ couldn't I just say it?

Robin curled up next to me, as I pulled him on my lap. His head was buried in my neck and he sat on me.

Our bodies seemed to mesh together perfectly.

I took a deep breath. No one was around. He couldn't run and judging by him laying on me he didn't want to. I could do this. I had never said them in my life to a lover. This can't be hard right? It's just that within the past six months, I couldn't find the perfect moment. Yeah. Yeah right.

"D-Dick?"

He looked up lazily. "Yeah?"

"I- Iloveyou."

He stared for a second before blushing and looking down.

"I love you too"

I smiled as I went to kiss him. You know, maybe they weren't that hard to say.

* * *

Three hours later Bee and Cyborg stared at the couple in front of the now crushed door.

Robin was laying next to Speedy who had his arms wrapped protectively around him.

"Isn't it cute?" She asked.

Cyborg sighed. Yeah. Say that when _he_ had to wake them up.

* * *

Reviews make me happy. Flames are used to heat water for a cloth that I put on my ankle when it acts up.

Wow. Not even fifteen and I'm like an old lady.


	2. Content

_I don't own anything. Never mind Queen or Teen Titans._

_Though I wouldn't mind if DC lent me Speedy._

_Summery: Speedy was never rational. His decisions, were thought out for about three seconds. He did what he wanted, especially when it came to matters of the heart. Speedy-Robin drabbles._

* * *

__

___'_Ooh love - ooh loverboy; What're you doin' tonight, hey boy'

Speedy smiled as he pressed the headphones to his ears, looking down at his boyfriend of two years. The black haired boy was laying on his legs. Robin's arms were wrapped around Roy's lower waist, Robin's head laying just higher than his belly button. They both had flopped down on the couch. Or well, Speedy was laying on the couch listening to his mp3 when Robin tackled him and then fell asleep a minute later.

Robin's hair tickled Roy's bare stomach whenever Roy took a breath.

There was this feeling. He'd only felt it near Dick. Anytime he saw him, anytime they touched. He felt like a squeamish schoolgirl with her 'first love'. But he could keep this feeling. It was…nice, calming, warm.

So maybe this was what Bee had meant when she said love made you content.

Robin stirred. "haff..Love Roy.." He snored softly and his arms tightened.

Yeah. He could get used to this.___  
_

* * *

_:) fluffffff_

_Reviews keep me happy_


End file.
